My Silent Dream
by Lura Elsworth
Summary: The dreams began when she was thirteen and they ended on her fifteenth birthday. For three years she watched in the shadows as the Pevensies ruled Narnia, for three years Narnia was her reprieve. But in the end, she had to face reality again. This is a story about a girl named Marianna, about growing up, and about a silent love. PeterXOC. [companion story for The One Who Held On]
1. Prologue- My Dreams

_Prologue- My Dreams_

_I had dreams- dreams about an unknown world, filled with centaurs and fauns and talking beasts, and where dryads and mermaids existed, and all these, were ruled by four young Kings and Queens. I remember the name of the land, I remember a faun telling me that I was in Narnia. I remember seeing a Lion- a Lion so great and big, and it gazed at me with those solemn golden eyes and opened its terrifying jaws. Then it spoke to me and its voice- Oh, I could listen to that deep majestic, warm voice forever- and it said to me, "Welcome to my country, child."_

_I remember being puzzled, and without fear, I had asked the Lion, "Who are you, sir? Are you from Narnia too?"_

_The Lion came up to me and touched its snout on my forehead, "I, my child," he told me, "am not from Narnia. I created Narnia and all things in it."_

_"But who are you?"_

_The Lion gave a rumbling chuckle, "The name my people call me by over here is Aslan."_

_"You have many names, sir?" I had asked again. I didn't know where that courage came from, at that time. Now that I thought over it, it seemed extremely foolish of me to do so- considering that lion could have devoured me any time- but there was something deep inside me that told me he would never hurt me. I trusted him from the moment he appeared in front of me._

_The Lion- Aslan, laid down beside me, with its great head on his paws and I sat down along with him. His eyes then turned to me and he said, "Yes indeed. But those names, are for you to figure out in time. You are one of the chosen ones, Marianna."_

_At that, I was truly surprised. How did he know my name? _

_"So this is all __real, sir?" I questioned as I let my eyes sweep over the land from where we were on the top of a hill, "It's not just a dream or a fantasy I have every night?"_

_"Yes, child," he answered, "This is all as real as your world. But this is also your dream."_

_"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Aslan, sir."_

_I recalled his patience for me and was thankful for it._

_"What I mean is: _This, _everything you're experiencing now, you're experiencing it from your dream. You come here every night in your sleep but when you wake up, you're back in your own world. And in your world, your body is asleep on your bed in your room. Your conscience is here, your body is there."_

_"But I'm able to converse and touch and feel and smell things," if it's __only my conscience, shouldn't I be invisible? Or at least... soul-like?_

_"Don't you also feel things when you dream?" he asked me in return._

_I considered that for a while. "Well, I suppose I can..."_

_A young girl came running up the hill then. She had raven black hair that went down her back, wind-blown, and fanned out behind her like a veil; hazel eyes that shone brightly when she caught sight of the Lion. She was beautiful. I knew who she was- I had seen her a few times when I was in town. The Narnians spoke of her often and they adored her tremendously. _

_Lady Eloise Chandler._

_"Aslan! I knew I would find you here!" she exclaimed when she drew near._

_The Lion's eyes softened and a tender look came to his face- it reminded me of my father's face when he saw me after a hard day's work. He got up from the ground and went over to the girl who threw her arms around his neck and kissed his mane. Then they went down the hill side by side with the girl talking away softly by the Lion's ears. _

_I remember smiling after the picture. I kept that image in my heart always even when I grew up._

_I was thirteen._

* * *

**So. **

**I woke up today and was on my way to freshen up when- BAM!- inspiration hit me on the head. And all of a sudden, scenes and pictures, and a PLOT- would you believe that?- came to my mind and I was thinking, 'Man, I really have to write this down!"**

**So here you are, another Narnia fan fiction~ ^_^**

**As you can see, this is a companion story for The One Who Held On with a new main character and whole new concept. The main character for this story is named Marianna Creighton and is a sister to one of the really minor character (whom I have not expected to have any significance when I came up with his name) in The One Who Held On, chapter 22- Susan's Denial. Victor Creighton is the name. **

**Extract:**

Susan sighed dreamily, "Just look at that dress, Eloise," she said, "It would be just perfect for the party next month."

Eloise followed her line of sight and her eyebrows creased as she took in the somewhat overly-revealing evening dress that was on display, "What party?"

"The party that the Creightons will be hosting next month of course, silly!" Susan replied, "Victor Creighton himself personally came to me with an invitation. He's so polite and gentlemanly- and handsome."

**See?! XD**

**And also, I have to thank one of my ****reviewers, i am a Fire-jay, for playing a part in this inspiration to make a story for Peter.**

**Yes. It's a PeterXOC, but it would not be all _that_ romantic.**

**I do not own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does; I only own Marianna, and all my original characters, ideas, original scenes and plots.**

**This won't be a long story but I don't really know just HOW many chapters long it'll be.**

* * *

**Last and most importantly, this story is dedicated to all my reviewers for The One Who Held On, all followers and all those who favourited that story.**

**And this story is also dedicated to my beloved Grandmother who passed away on some time around this time last year.**

**...**

**~Lura Elsworth**

** 03.06.2013/ 12.33 pm.**


	2. Chapter 1- The Creightons

Chapter 1- The Creightons

When the war ended, the people had a huge variety of ways on how to cope with the broken peace that befell them. Some moped about, feeling sorry for themselves; some grieved for the lost of their loved ones; some tried to stay strong and look ahead; some acted as if the war never happened; and some simply moved on and lived.

The Creightons were the latter.

The head of that family- James Creighton, was an honourable man in town, and also, one of the richest. He had a high social standing and was one of the most important officer in that place. He was a gentle man, but was firm and quick-minded; a generous giver, yet possessing a stance that demanded respect. He married his wife, daughter of a politician- Ashleigh Barry, when he was in his early twenties. Ashleigh Barry-Creighton was a petite woman, with a sweet face and mild temperament. After their marriage, she had been actively participating in charity works in orphanages and old folks home. She was a well-known, and well-loved woman in town and a role model to all.

They had two children, a perfect combination of a boy and a girl, who were their pride. Their son, Victor Creighton, now a teenager of sixteen, was a perfect gentleman with splendid mannerisms. He was a younger version of his father, handsome, tall, and medium-built. James took pride in his son's alert and bright mind and his ability as an athlete. In short, he was a heartbreaker... and he wasn't even interested in being one.

Their daughter, however, was the polar opposite of their son.

Marianna Creighton was fourteen by this time. She wasn't the smartest in her school, though she managed to stay at the top twenty of her class; she wasn't as beautiful as her mother but held the same petite stature; her best features was her golden tresses and forest green eyes that shone and sparkled with life despite her quiet and at times timid nature. Despite it all, James and Ashleigh adored their daughter. She was like a breath of fresh air to the family- with her always half-thoughtful countenance and kind little smile... she was their treasure. "That darling little angel", was what some of the older women liked to call her. Meek and obedient, Marianna was considered no less a true Creighton.

* * *

"Marie,"

Marianna looked up from where she was cuddled up in the warm couch in the corner of the living room, enjoying the quietness of the view through the window. Her eyes met her brother's vibrant green ones and she tilted her head to the side in response to his calling.

Victor walked across the room in ten long strides and came to a halt in front of her. Smiling down at her questioning face, he took a seat beside her and ruffled her hair, "Ruth is making us pie tonight and was asking if you want something else."

Ruth Johnson was their helper their father had hired when Victor was born and she had stayed with them since. She was a great help to Ashleigh, she herself being the mother of three grown children and a recent grandmother of a newborn baby. Ruth was a plump woman with rosy cheeks and a nice warm smile that never failed to brighten up the mood wherever she went. She loved the Creighton family and they loved her in return.

Marianna thought for a moment before saying, "No, I don't need anything else." She then turned to face her brother with question, "Will you be going into town tomorrow, Victor?"

"Yes, in the afternoon. Why?"

"May I go with you? I need to stop by a bookstore and pick up some books my schoolmistress required of us before going back to school next week."

His reply came without much of a thought, "Of course you can come along. And speaking of which, I think I have an appointment with the bookstore too," he said with a laugh, "I guess I should thank you for reminding me."

She gave him a smile before leaning back into her position from before. Silence engulfed them as he too mimicked her position and closed his eyes, almost as if he was sleeping.

When James and Ashleigh came through the door, that was the sight they were greeted with- both their children reclining on the couch with their son placing an arm around his sister's shoulder. Somehow, the both of them had unknowingly truly fallen asleep. Ruth came up behind the couple with the pleasant aroma of cooking lingering on her and spoke softly, looking at the same scene before them, "They're so beautiful," she murmured, "And they have grown so much."

"You play a big part in their upbringing, Ruth," Ashleigh told her, "and I could never thank you enough for it. You must always remember that."

"But as much as I hate it, we really must wake them up," Ashleigh continued, "Dinner's supposed to be an hour ago but James and I got caught up and couldn't leave." At that, she shot a half-guilty look at their faithful friend and helper.

Ruth shook her head, "Don't be so apologetic, madam. I managed to keep the food warm so it's no trouble."

James, who had not spoken at all since he came in, made his way through the living room and shook his son lightly first before bending over and kissing his daughter's forehead softly, "Wake up, dear Marie. It's time for dinner."

Victor had opened his eyes in time to see his father's act and protested playfully when his sister woke, "It's not fair, father. Why can I not be waken up like that?"

James raised a brow, "Would you want that?"

Victor grinned in response, "On a second thought, no."

"Of course," his father said knowingly as he turned back to his yawning daughter, "I would think so."

"Papa," Marianna smiled up at her father, "How are you and mother today?"

James hugged her when she stood, bringing her over to where his wife was waiting for them with a content expression on her face. Ashleigh hugged her daughter close and did the same to her son. "I hope the two of you enjoyed yourselves at home today," she said as they started towards the dining room.

"We did," Victor said, "didn't we, Marie?"

Marianna nodded and slid into her seat beside her brother and glanced down at the table-full of food. Her stomach growled at the sight and her hand itched towards the pumpkin pie at the side.

Her father said grace and they began eating. Now and then, a question will be asked and one or the other would answer. Ruth was in the kitchen humming to herself. This was how the Creightons usually passed their dinner time. Conversations were light and simple, and everyone had a smile when it ended.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I am in Narnia again._

_Ever since that day last year, sleeping has become one of my favourite things to do. _

_I love being here every night, lingering in town, sometimes talking with fauns, sometimes with dryads, and sometimes with the animals- especially horses. There is only one thing I can never fully understand is why each time I'm here, it's always day. _

_Right now, as I sit under a tree somewhere deep in the forest, I find myself staring at the magnificent castle which could be seen everywhere. Tall, in its full glory- Cair Paravel. It is almost like a landmark for the Narnians- I can never get lost as long as I keep that castle in my sight. I often wonder what it would be like in the castle, how it would feel to be living in it. The Kings and Queens live there, I'd sometimes catch glimpse of them strolling on the balcony._

_I've not any one of the royalties, though- not that I really mind. But I had seen the Lady quite a few times during my time here. She knows nothing of me- I'm almost certain of it. In fact, I think none of them knows that another one like them exists in this realm... but it's really not as if I'm staying here. I often find myself wondering what I am- a wanderer, or a visitor perhaps? But sometimes, I wonder if I am invisible to them. _

_The other thing I always find myself musing about is the time flow. The Kings and Queens keep getting older each time I see them- while I remain the same. The Narnians that know me did not find me strange- perhaps they think I'm like the dryads? I've asked Aslan once and all he told me was-_

_"Do not use logic to explain the happenings in Narnia, child."_

_And I think I know what he means._

_And speaking of Aslan, I've only seen him a handfuls of times. Often, I would see him with Lady Eloise, taking strolls along beaches and forests. It would always only be the two of them. They have a strong relationship. I doubt the Kings and Queens even know that Aslan drops by more often than everyone thinks he does... which is never._

_The sound of hooves brings me back to reality and I turn-_

_A faun I have not seen before walks through the __tree-line and stops when he saw me. His hair is short and curly, and his eyes seem kind and wise. I find myself liking him almost instantly. _

_He has a friendly face, and around his neck is a red scarf which look as if it has seen better days. He look... old. Like he's in his early forties... if that is considered old... I shouldn't think so._

_A kind smile appears on his face and he inclines his head slightly, "Good afternoon," he says._

_"Good afternoon to you too," I return his greeting as I stand from where I'm sitting, "I'm Marianna."- And- remembering that Narnians do not shake hands, I give him a small curtsy instead. "What's yours?"_

_"I'm Tumnus." he says, "Pardon me if I do not know you. I'm the advisor of King Peter and I barely find the time to go into town as often as I would have wished."_

_"You work for the High King?"_

_He smiles at my question, "Yes. And proudly, may I add. He is a wonderful King- Aslan knows what he is doing when he chose him and his siblings."_

_We talk for a few minutes before he excuses himself. I watch him leave..._

_..._

_King Peter._

_The High King who had only been a couple of years older than I am when he first became King._

_I have seen him riding on a white horse once in a while._

_He is... good-looking._

_I admit._

Marianna blinked and stared at the ceiling. The morning rays of sunlight poured in through the window, lighting up her room.

King Peter... she had always wished secretly that she could meet him face to face.

"Even though that's impossible, never likely to happen." she whispered to herself.

Getting up from her bed, she sighed and stood up.

Another day had begun.

* * *

**The first chapter!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed on my prologue, and those who favourited and followed. ^_^**

**So this chapter is written for you to understand some background of this main character- I had debated with myself for a long time as to how I wanted the Creightons to be. And at last, I've ended up with a loving, 'perfect' family... though it really is not.**

**Life had been so busy I can't seem to find the time to write. And after a mini-breakdown/freak out session at my music teacher's place, everything suddenly felt lighter... I have to work hard though.**

**I do not own Narnia, everything belongs to C.S. Lewis; Marianna and everyone else is mine.**


	3. Chapter 2- Courage

Chapter 2- Courage

Walking beside her brother, Marianna's green eyes were watching passersby with concealed interest. It wasn't often that she left the house to come out to town- and certainly, she wasn't allowed to come alone.

The Creightons residence was right at the outskirts of town. James Creighton had not wanted his home to be situated inside- according to him, it was far too complicated and unpleasant. So in order to enter the town, they normally had to walk for around half an hour. The youngsters did not mind in the slightest, however, for the both of them loved walking, especially when spring arrived. In fact, walking was the only 'sports' Marianna would even consider doing.

Victor guided his sister carefully through the busy streets, skilfully manoeuvring them to avoid bumping into people. Some of the townsfolk greeted them, mostly pausing to ask them about their parents. Marianna stayed silent as her brother answered them, which actually caused them to stop quite a number of time so when they finally arrived at the bookstore, it was already two o'clock.

Victor ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Seriously, mother and father are getting too famous for my liking. It took twice the time we actually needed just to come here," he turned to his sister, "Are you alright, Marie?"

She gave him an assuring smile, "I'm fine, Vic, don't worry. And isn't it a good thing that papa and mother are so well-liked by other people?"

He made a face but made no comment, instead, he took her hand and pulled her along with him into the store.

The bookstore they visited used to be owned the town's oldest couple, Mr Brunger and his wife- though, after his wife passed away a decade ago, he had to hire helpers in order to keep the business going. Mr Brunger was an elderly man, with deep wrinkles and pale blue, grandfatherly eyes. His helpers were usually youths who were from poorer families in need of money- especially after the war.

That being said, Mr Brunger was one of the favourite folks of the Creighton siblings. He was like a grandfather to them- one which they never had. Always welcoming, always making time, the elderly man rarely turned anyone away.

They caught sight of him sitting on a stool in the corner of his store.

"Mr Brunger!"

The old man looked up from his book and stood up at when he saw them. Going over to where they stood, he ushered them in, saying, "Come in, come in, Victor, Marianna. I wasn't expecting to see you both today."

Victor gave him a grin, "Weren't expecting to come here ourselves either, if not for little Marie here who remembered she needed something," he said, giving his sister a playful nudge.

Marianna huffed and crossed her arms, "You don't even remember you needed anything," she retorted.

Mr Brunger laughed at their banter and went back to his corner, "Well, take your time to look around. If you need anything, just call me."

At that, Victor placed an arm around Marianna's shoulder and led her further into the store.

They spent the rest of their afternoon there.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with those books, Victor?"

Marianna glanced worriedly as her brother tried frantically to balance those three paper bags-full of books in his arms. Nevertheless with his struggling, Victor managed to shoot her a look- "I'm not letting you take them, so stop asking, Marie." She could see from his eyes that he was dead serious. Sometimes, Marianna really thought that their parents raised Victor as a gentleman a little bit too well. She had heard some other older girls talking on some occasions, some even came to her in hopes that she could introduce them. When she was younger, she used to wonder why; now she understood.

A face with light eyes and golden hair flashed across her mind. Marianna paused in her tracks, startled at the sudden image.

"King Peter..." her voice was barely a whisper.

"Marie,"

She looked up involuntarily when she heard her name. Victor was standing two steps in front of her, watching her with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" he repeated his question at the bookstore.

Marianna blinked and shook her head minutely, "Of course I am, Victor, I just thought of something, that's all." she said, catching up to him.

They walked in comfortable silence. No one bothered them this time- and Marianna was almost certain that it was because of Victor's full-arms. For that, she was actually thankful. Though she never said it straight out, a large part of her disliked other people interrupting her rare walks with her brother. Sure, she was patient, but that did not mean that she was pleased with it. She enjoyed being with Victor- something that didn't happen often when school term starts- and though the schools the two of them went to individually were not boarding schools, by the time they reached home and finished their homework, it was already time to rest. Their parents hated boarding schools- James said that it wasn't necessary. Whichever the reason was, she was glad she need not be sent away.

A loud thump broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up just in time to see one of the paper bags fall to the floor. A small boy of seven was standing in front of Victor with an unpleasant scowl on his chubby face.

"You really should watch where you're going," he was muttering while rubbing his right shoulder.

Victor stared down at him, "Excuse me?" he said, "If my memory served me right, it was _you_ who ran into _me_."

"Your fault for being in my way."

Marianna was slightly baffled at how rude the small boy was. Peering closer at him, she thought he seemed almost familiar. She knew she saw him somewhere before, maybe at one of those parties her mother held annually.

Going forward, she picked the bag of books up and sighed when Victor took them out of her arms immediately. She turned to the boy and asked in a soft voice, "What's your name?"

The boy stared up at her for a long while. His scowl vanishing at her gentle gaze. He bit his inner cheeks before saying glumly-

"Eustace Scrubb."

"Sir Harold Scrubb's son?" Victor asked.

The boy shot him a dark look before nodding in response and stalking off.

The Creighton siblings watched the small retreating figure wordlessly for a few seconds before Victor let out a long breath, "Quite an attitude he has there."

Marianna hummed in agreement.

* * *

"We're home!"

Victor called when they walked into the hall. He set the books down on the ground as a beaming Ruth came out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home," she said to the both of them, "Did you have fun?"

Marianna looked at her and smiled, "We did."

"Good, good. Now come along, I've made some brownies; I'm sure the both of you are hungry after such a long walk." Ruth said as she led Marianna by the hand into the dining room. She disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a tray of fresh made brownies.

Marianna took one and bit into it. It was papa's favourite peanut butter brownie.

"This is really good, Ruth," Victor commented as he swallowed his first bite.

Ruth smiled at his complement and went back to her work in the kitchen, leaving the brother and sister to themselves.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Being back to Narnia ever night will always be one of the only things I'm looking forward to each day. _

_Everything just seems so free and light here- the way young centaurs and fauns dance their way through the streets; the way talking horses and other animals laze around the green pastures; the way the shops in town always resounds with laughter... I used to wish that I could find all these in the real world- that mother and papa would have a more relaxing and carefree life; that Ruth and people like Mr Brunger could forget their works even if just for a day... but it won't happen. That isn't how life goes. I know that. Yet each time when I see the scenes before me, I can't help but wish._

_I wonder if I would see the faun I met yesterday again. It's not everyday that I get to meet someone who works for the Kings and Queens._

_I walk along the shores today. I truly the beach here in Narnia- with sand so white and soft, and waters spread out ahead in the deepest colour of blue I've ever seen... My feet sink into the sand and I relish in the warmth of them. The sunlight reflected on the surface of the ocean and I close my eyes, enjoying the warm breeze._

_Everything is so perfect._

_Perfect, that is, until a sound of rippling of water distracts me from my peace._

_I look up from where I am to see a white object floating on the water some distance away from me. And all of a sudden, a voice rings out into the open-_

_"Peter! Look what you've done!"_

_I blink, frozen._

_The reply reaches my ears seconds later-_

_"I'll go get it back, Su."_

_Barely making it back to the __tree line, I hide behind a tree and hold my breath as a figure appears._

_Golden hair glistening in the sun, a form that is tall and lean, and that golden crown on his head..._

_It's King Peter._

_I watch as he makes his way towards the ocean and walked right into it without a care. With his long arm, he grabs the object from the water and raising his hand, he throws it- a ball, in fact- with all his might towards where he came from. _

_"Ow!"_

_The High King's eyes light up with a mischievous glimmer that I never think in a million years I would see in a King, and his hearty laugh resounds along with his unapologetic apology- "Sorry, Ed! But if you'd stop talking to Eloise like you're doing now you're going to get hit a lot more often, whether you like it or not."_

_I hear a few giggles and one soft laughter._

_My gaze lingers on the Kings retreating back for a minute longer before he disappears from my sight. _

_They sound like they're having fun._

_And how I wish I could muster up enough courage to approach them._

_..._

_I never think I can._

Marianna glanced at the clock which was hanging on the wall and closed her eyes. It was nearly six in the morning.

Idly, she wondered why she just couldn't get herself to go over to those people- people she had so desperately wanted to get to know to since the first time she had came to know about them. They seemed so pleasant, so friendly and gay and blithe. She was curious of them- of their story. She had heard from time to time from the Narnians about how the four Kings and Queens freed Narnia from eternal winter and the White Witch, how King Peter had led the army when they thought Aslan was dead.

He was just about her age, merely two years older then, yet he as well as the others had shown such great courage... Something she did not have.

Something she had always wanted.

* * *

**Here it is, The second chapter! ^_^ I've promised that I would update in August on my profile, didn't I?**

**Anyway, I've made some minor changes to the previous chapter- changing the dream scene to present tense- I find that they work better then. **

**Honestly I have wanted to incorporate The Horse and His Boy into the dreams (something I skipped in The One Who Held On) but I don't have the time to reread the story and just reading the summary just wasn't enough... (and the names are soooo confusing) **

**I hope you've enjoyed it~ ^_^**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! **

**~Lura.**

**PS: You might find the chapter title a bit off topic but... I really can't figure out how to name this chapter. **

**PS 2: I hope the little scene with young Eustace was surprising for you... XD**


	4. Chapter 3- Growing Up

Chapter 3- Growing Up

When the school term started, everyone went back to their usual tedious yet mundane routine. Victor enjoyed school, especially arithmetics and physics classes, and also his participation in the astronomy society; Marianna, on the other hand, did not find the whole experience all that pleasant. It wasn't that she hated her studies- no, in fact, she did quite well. She simply disliked the feeling it gave her- being cooped up in a room all day long, and... the other girls around her.

When the Creighton siblings were younger, they went to a co-ed school together- Victor took care of Marianna, making an effort to be with her whenever he could. At that time, Marianna had lots of friends, friends who- she found out eventually- only wanted to get to know her brother. She was eleven when she realised, and this realisation hurt her... a lot more than anyone would think. The young girl simply could not understand why, and, if it was possible to fake a relationship. Were those laughters and smiles all untrue?

Perhaps she had taken a much too extreme measure by slowly drawing herself away from the others, perhaps, if she had paid closer attention, she would see a few who were not all that bad. But when the heart hurt and felt betrayed, such rationality was not possible.

But despite the fact that Marianna was the one who initiated the distance, most of her 'friends' left her when her brother graduated. This was the harsh reality of society. Even at such a young age, they were not spared.

So when Marianna began her studies in the town's only girls' school, she kept her distance. Being friendly at times when it was needed, avoiding the gossips that the other girls were talking about that were mostly heard from their mothers at the salons, keeping up with school works and trying her best... Marianna wished that time could pass by faster.

Her school life wasn't all bad, however, for Marianna had made close acquaintances- though not with her peers- with her schoolmistresses. Some of them were her mother's friends from her teens and they adored this golden-haired child.

It was queer, how she could manage to communicate with the adults yet not her schoolmates.

This was yet another reason Narnia became her reprieve.

The creatures there were nothing like this world. Everyone- every child, was considered precious and beautiful. Even herself- her plain old self. She loved lying on top of the neatly-piled haystack, listening to the stories a motherly faun or centaur would tell her. They were quite used to her appearance by now, and were not at all bothered by her disappearance for some time and coming back months or even a year later with barely altered features. They never failed to welcome her, to stroke her hair and tell her that she was a 'pretty-little-thing'.

Sometimes they reminded Marianna of her mother when her mother was finally home- which was not exactly often. Ashleigh and James Creighton were busy people and at times, it seemed to Marianna- no matter how illogical it was- that the children in the orphanage were more important than her... She knew, she _knew_, that she shouldn't have all these selfish thoughts but-

She was still a child.

Was she wrong?

Was she wrong to want to spend more time with her family?

Was she wrong to wish that her mother would come back home an hour earlier?

Was she wrong to wish that her father would be home more often during the weekends?

Sure the society needed them- this town needed them- but they were hers...

They were a perfect family. The people thought so, Ashleigh and James thought so, Victor failed to see the problem with that.

This, was her life.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~

~.~

* * *

Two years passed.

Marianna, now a young woman of sixteen, was sitting on her bed with a note book, writing, scribbling, and crossing out unwanted lines now and then.

She had grown taller, though still considered short compared to the others, and her childish look had matured into that of a grown girl with intelligence. Her hair still remained the same shade of gold, as well as her forest green eyes. The only thing that changed was the look in those irises... the thoughtfulness that had always been in them had deepened, and they held a type of new quietness that was different from the timid meekness when she was a child.

Those were a sort of solemn quietness that was almost unnoticeable, yet it was that sort which had the ability to break your heart when you see it.

The owner of those eyes had came to know Sorrow and its tragedies.

For Ashleigh Barry-Creighton had passed away on New Year's Eve last year.

At the sweet age of thirty, the respected woman had succumbed to an illness. She was bed-ridden, despite how everyone knew how much she hated not being able to move around. It was sudden- even quick- when she fell asleep one night and never woke up again.

James was crushed.

Nothing was ever the same since then.

Her father's coming home was even rarer than it had been before. He couldn't bring himself to go back to the house he had took pride in, knowing that his dear wife would not be there to greet him. Ruth became a permanent residence with the Creightons, taking care of the siblings who had lost their mother and half their father.

Victor too, had changed.

He still loved Marianna, still spent time with her, but somehow, she knew, she was no longer as important anymore.

Then just this summer, he left for university.

So here she was. At home. Alone with Ruth.

They were the only ones left who needed each other.

However, no matter how much Ruth desired to spend more time with Marianna, she still had her won family. Though she _did_ shorten her periodic family trips, it was enough for Marianna to fall back into her own world.

And...

It didn't help that her dreams of Narnia had stopped. Completely. On her fifteenth birthday, just two months before her mother's passing.

This, however, wasn't sudden. In fact, she had expected it to happen.

Those dreams had been less frequent as years progressed, sometimes happening once a week, once a month, once in two months... until her final dream, that one on her birthday-

_When I find myself in Narnia, I'm __surprised. _

_The Kings and Queens are all grown-ups now, according to what I gathered from my now-elderly friends the last time I was here._

_This time, however, when I open my eyes, I'm standing in the midst of a forest, with a lamppost in a small clearing before me. It is mid-summer, and the trees are lush and vibrant green. _

_The question is: Why am I here?_

_The lamppost is strange- do things like this exist in Narnia? I've never seen them in towns before. _

_All of a sudden there is a peculiar noise reaches my ears... Is that, galloping horses?_

_A gust of wind rushes pass me and five figures mounted on horses brush by and stop. Almost immediately, I recognise them. _

_The one on the first horse, Queen Lucy- now a beautiful young woman around twenty- slides down from her horse with ease and walks up to the lamppost with a curious look on her face. The others soon follow suite._

_I can't help but wonder why they are here, and why are they staring up at the lamppost as if they have never seen it before._

_My gaze lands on the High King and I once again watch as the siblings converse, Lady Eloise, however, is standing beside King Edmund and is glancing all around her with a sad yet peaceful look in her eyes. _

_Her eyes..._

_It always seems as though she knows things others doesn't._

_When her gaze sweeps pass my direction, I shrink back, hoping that she did not see me. _

_And then I see her nudging Queen Lucy and gently points to the direction of the trees ahead of them._

_I watch them run after Lucy and vanish into thin air._

_I watch as Eloise Chandler hangs back and lets her eyes roam across the land one last time, her line of sight finally fixing on a point somewhere behind me._

_I watch her disappear._

_I watch..._

_And know that they have gone back to where they belong. _

_My world._

_"Child,"_

_I turn at the sound of the deep, powerful voice. Aslan walks towards me, each paw landing with authority, heavily, yet with a sense of lightness. He stops in front of me and gazes at my face with that same tenderness he always holds when he's with Lady Eloise. He nuzzles my cheek and says-_

_"Child, just as you have seen, the Kings and Queens had gone back to your world. It's now your turn. You have seen, heard, and learned things which I have intended you to learn all these years. And even if you may not realise what they are right now, you would need these lessons soon. Child, the road ahead will be bumpy and hard but remember, I am there. Look for me, My Child. Just like Eloise who sought to see me one last time before she left and saw me, you also will see me if you seek me, Marianna. This is my promise to you."_

_"Will I never come back here again?"_

_"Not in this life, child. And certainly, not back to this land." He answers, "But when you _do _come back again, it will be in another place, and _then_, you will remain there forever."_

_I hesitate. _

_Slowly, my arms wrap around his neck, the way I've seen Lady Eloise do so many times, and kiss his mane. _

_No words are needed._

_He understands._

* * *

Marianna slumped onto her bed as she thought back on that final trip. The words Aslan had spoken to her was the only thing she clung onto when her mother died. It was the one thing that kept her small hope burning, the one thing that helped her through when everyone else was too busy to help her.

Through all these, Marianna grew.

From a sensitive young girl, she grew into a matured woman.

She began going to the orphanage as a volunteer to help care for the children, to the old folks home simply to offer company to the old people- these were the things she did half in memory for her mother, the other half of her reason was because of her awakened compassion for those needy souls. Now that she understood the feeling of losing someone, she wanted to help others.

All the more, she grew to understand why her mother was so persistent with her work, why she sacrificed her family time so much for the sake of these people.

However, Marianna never took back, nor regretted the wishes she made when she was younger.

Her only regret was the brief time they had together.

There was another thing that Marianna began doing that her mother never did.

She began helping out in the town hospital. (It was really by chance that she started.)

And also, she now had a dream- an ambition.

She wanted to become a nurse, to give her life to help others, others like the orphans and the elderly, others like her mother who never knew what illness struck her even unto her death.

...

She grew.

* * *

**And finally, finally... the third chapter! **

**It was so, so, so, SO, hard to come out with this.**

**Just as I've said in my profile, I already planned the ending for this one (actually, when the initial inspiration hit, I only saw the dreams and the ending and nothing in between... So could you imagine the tedious job of filling in the blanks?! The transition?!) **

**I want to thank all of you for your patience and hope that I did not disappoint... ^_^**

**A big 'thank you' to those who read and reviewed and favourited and followed this story! **

**I do not own Narnia, only the OCs and plot.**

**PS: I fell into one of my 'classical' moods when I wrote this. XD**

**1. In classical novels, it is very normal for people to pass away like that.**

**2. This is a filler chapter. (I think?)**


End file.
